


Fallout

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fallout after Marcus and Oliver out themselves publicly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world or anything like that! I make no money at all from this! 
> 
> Author Notes: Written for the Harry Potter May Madness community in 2013. I’m going to try to set all my stories this month in my “The Great Beyond” series (though I probably won't write them in any particular order): http://archiveofourown.org/series/35656

“They’re going to trade me.” Marcus said the moment they’d walked in the door. His bag, slung over one shoulder, swung down and then sailed across the room. It struck the far wall and slumped to the floor. Marcus followed its example by throwing himself onto the couch, arms crossed over his chest. He let out a deep breath in a huff of frustration. 

Oliver followed behind, closing the front door and setting his bag down. “You’re one of the best chasers we have. Why would they trade you?”

Marcus sat up, looking over the back of the couch at him. “Because they’re not stupid enough to trade you, you fucking talented, clueless berk.” 

It took Oliver a minute or two to work it out. Then he realized what the hell Marcus was pouting about. It was the kiss they’d shared mid-pitch in the air after the most blow-out victory Puddlemere had ever earned against the Ballycastle Bats. It had been Oliver who’d scored the winning goal, which was almost unheard of in Quidditch. Yeah, he’d been trying to protect his ring, but his hit had been so strong it had sent the quaffle sailing all the way to the other rings, taking that keeper off guard. And then, when Marcus came at him to congratulate him, looking so astonished and thrilled and damn proud, Oliver hadn’t been able to resist kissing him. 

Except that no one on the team had known they were boyfriends. No one on the coaching staff had known either. And certainly the hundreds of people in the stands had no idea. It wasn’t likely the coach would just sit back and not say or do anything about it.

Marcus flopped back down on the couch but looked up when Oliver loomed above him, arms crossed upon the back of the couch. “Well, this clueless berk knows a way to snap you out of your dark mood.” His hand swung down, going straight for his man’s zip. 

Marcus caught Oliver’s wrist, squeezing. “I’m not interested.”

“You are _always_ interested.” Though he couldn’t move his arm, he could stretch out his fingers and flex them, ghosting the tips at Marcus’ crotch. Marcus’ cock was hard, straining against his trousers to get at Oliver’s hand. It wasn’t listening to anything Marcus had to say. 

Annoyed with himself, he rolled over onto his side. “Leave me alone, Wood.”

Oliver rounded the couch and sat down on a free portion. He rubbed his hand up and down Marcus’ side. “Not going to happen. Hey, we were already sort of a thing before you were traded to Puddlemere. If one of us is traded now, it won’t change anything.”

“It’ll change everything. We’ve got a flat and a dog and…” 

“And a toy chest full of the sorts of things both of us had only ever dreamed of before? And feelings both of us are too scared to put into words? Aye?”

Flint nodded. “Yeah.” 

Oliver leaned over and pressed his lips to Marcus’ cheek. “Nothing’s going to change. And, even if it did, I wouldn’t take that moment back.”

A sideways smile crept onto Marcus’ face. “That was pretty brilliant, wasn’t it? My tongue in your mouth in front of everyone? The only way to celebrate a goal that fine.” 

Oliver shrugged. “What can I say? I’m fucking talented.” 

Marcus chuckled. “Don’t I know it...” He turned, reaching up, and pulled Oliver down onto him. His legs wrapped around, locking in place as if he were on a broom, getting ready to ride Oliver.


End file.
